


ex amino: from the soul

by aceaaronminyard (necklace)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Hellhounds, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard
Summary: The black of its fur drips like oil on the ground, but when Neil tracks his eyes down to where itshouldbe dripping, smoke curls on impact to the dirt and slides up as if it were a freshly lit cigarette.Neil is, arguably, way too fucking tired for this.OR: The sorta-Mythology AU that makes Minyards hellhounds, Neil a trickster spirit, and the Foxes a team of very rowdy supernatural beings that really hate the Ravens. Wymack is tired, and Aaron freaks Neil out.





	ex amino: from the soul

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying very hard to get back into writing, so take this small thing with a grain of salt.
> 
> Have some really convoluted mythology in the process.

**ex amino - from the soul**

The screech comes from the tires of a 2002 Toyota Corolla that was careening down the empty dirt road at 3AM. It was the subtlest car Neil could find on such short notice, so he makes do, even if the tires are shit and the brakes were on their last leg two years ago and someone has possibly died in the trunk. 

The reason he stops is because there's a dog in the middle of the god damn road. 

And, hell, it barely even  _looks_ like a dog. The black of its fur drips like oil on the ground, but when Neil tracks his eyes down to where it  _should_  be dripping, smoke curls on impact to the dirt and slides up as if it were a freshly lit cigarette. 

Neil is, arguably, way too fucking tired for this. 

"Fuck," he mutters, pissy at the situation and also at himself for not running the damn thing over while he was going 60 in a 35. 

The dog doesn’t move out of the road. Neil is going to actually beat whatever hell-thing is stopping his journey and get on his merry way; he needed to be at Ichirou's an hour ago. 

"Whatever. What the fuck ever." 

Neil drives. The thing gets out of his way, and only after he looks in the rear-view mirror does he notice the dog-thing has eyes as red as the setting sun. 

Neil doesn't let it bother him too much. 

 

**ex silentio - from silence**

The supernatural is not new to Neil. He knows he's got trickster blood in him, knows that whatever his history is it's got him this far in life without problems with the law, so he can recognize what a hellhound looks like. 

Shit, he knows what  _two_ hellhounds look like, and they're staring up at him with hazel eyes under blond hair. They bare their teeth at him and for half a second, Neil sees the flash of red in their eyes.

Twins. Twin dogs, with equally disastrous monsters under their skin that could cause Neil a lot of trouble in the future if he steps out of line. Twin hurts and twin souls and twin blood. 

Neil stays silent. They know he's not exactly human, but he can see how they can't pinpoint what he is. 

Jokes on them, he wouldn't be able to tell them even if they asked.

It's his first day on this team and he can already see his throat being ripped out in the near future.

 

**in medias res - into the midst of things**

Lord Moriyama is a fox spirit with nothing to lose and everything to gain. Aaron and Andrew stand on four legs at his feet and drip oily fur into the expensive carpet, their teeth too-white against the all black of their bodies. 

Neil dismisses them with a threat and the promise that Kevin is waiting for them outside.

Nathaniel is informed that the Kitsune that ran in his mother's family has long since turned him into a Nogitsune at her death, and really, he isn't fucking surprised at all. 

(Lord Moriyama gives him his mother's last tail, a short blade made of pure obsidian, and tells him to only break it when completely necessary. Nathaniel wants to go home.) 

 

**vox nihili - the voice of nothing**

Neil is not the one to save the day in the end, but he orchestrates the end of all things with small suggestions and Andrew's presence beside him. 

The Ravens don't win the finals, and Neil feels something bloom in his chest when he realizes the  _Foxes_ won, that the  _Foxes_ ended a thousand-year reign, that the  _Foxes_ practically pissed on some silly rivalry. Realistically, all it took was a few rowdy supernatural kids and Neil's not so subtle separation from the mafia. 

(He had broken a tail to aide them, the obsidian blade given to him by an old monarch, and it was so fucking worth it.) 

 

**vivat regina - long live the queen**

Kevin, the beautiful bastard he is, makes him his second tail as a gift for the cease of the Raven's control over their team. It's wooden and honestly kind of shitty, but Neil smiles as he holds it in his palm and traces the outline of a shoddily carved fox head. 

He still punches Kevin in the arm for being a dick and making it in the first place, but at least it's not as bad as Andrew nearly breaking the damn thing later when he almost crushes it in his hand. 

Wymack gets a drink. He's the only other human, after all, next to Nicky. Neil still knows he's proud of them.

 

**ante omnia armari - before all else, be armed**

Later, Neil asks Andrew about the dirt road, going 60 in a 35, and a 2002 Toyota Corolla. Andrew looks confused, head tilted slightly to the side when he tells Neil he has no idea what the fuck he's talking about. 

Neil doesn't ask Aaron until the next day. 

All the bastard does is smile, teeth bared, eyes glinting as red as a setting sun, and Neil wants to ask  _so much more_. He holds it on his tongue when Aaron just shrugs it off like it's nothing, like he isn't making Neil's head spin with new information and an ominous feeling deep in his bones.

Neil thinks it might not be worth it to know, anyway. Aaron doesn't look like he's going to be giving it up any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated B)
> 
> find me [@castrumwritings](http://castrumwritings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
